The present invention relates to an additive manufacturing process, and in particular, to forming a witness mark on a component manufactured with an additive manufacturing process. Additive manufacturing processes manufacture components in a layer-by-layer fashion. Additive manufacturing processes work by first using a computer program to break a component into layers. Next, a layer of a powder material can be deposited on a work station. A first layer of the component can then be solidified using an additive manufacturing process, including but not limited to, stereolithography, electron beam melting, or laser powder deposition. This process can be repeated and the component will be built layer-by-layer until it is completed.
When using additive manufacturing processes, some parts are delicately shaped and cannot withstand the stresses of an additive manufacturing process on their own. Under these conditions, a support structure can be used to support the part during manufacturing. After the part is completed, the support structure can then be separated from the part using any technique known in the industry. One issue that arises when using a support structure during an additive manufacturing process is that it is difficult to determine where the part and the support structure should be separated after the additive manufacturing process is completed.